Love's Playlist: A Collection of Short Stories
by Adovia Jaigh
Summary: Basically little short stories, all unrelated to each other, that revolve around certain songs. Ranges from fights and make-ups to just short cute stories. Includes: Beast BoyxRaven, RobinxStarfire, CyborgxBumblebee, and Kid FlashxJinx.
1. Saying Sorry

**Title:** Love's Playlist

**Chapter:** 1. Saying Sorry – Hawthorne Heights

**Summary:** Basically little short stories, all unrelated to each other, that revolve around certain songs. Ranges from fights and make-ups to just short cute stories. Includes: Beast BoyxRaven, RobinxStarfire, CyborgxBumblebee, and Kid FlashxJinx.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Teen Titans or the music! This is simply for fun.

**Notes:** I'll be updating this whenever I find a song I think will go really well with a couple. xD I hope you enjoy them! :3 The first chapter is Jinx and Kid Flash! :D By the way, these will usually be short and only go to one verse or two to a song. :3 Enjoy!

* * *

_These words will fade when you explain,_

_Why you hate them._

_We are the same._

_She keeps repeating all that she needed._

_She says she's right here, she seems so distant._

_..._

Kid Flash kept having the same nightmare over and over again. Even as Jinx and him grew closer and closer after she had left the H.I.V.E Five, he dreamed they were drifting apart. He would wake up, sweaty and disoriented. He would turn over in his bed, to see Jinx's sleeping face beside him, and he would relax, taking her into his arms and falling asleep yet again.

"It's too late for me," her dream self would whisper, staring out at the black ocean.

"It's never too late," he would answer, gently taking her hand in his. He looked at her before looking out at the ocean. Everything was dark and dull, except the moon and it's reflection upon the dark waves. He felt shivers run up his spine as the tide crashed against his toes, making him cold and miserable.

"I have to go. I don't belong here," she would let go his hand and get in the boat that was sitting in the ocean. "I don't belong with you."

"You can't go," he would plead, but as he tried to move, he realized he couldn't. He was paralyzed.

"Then stop me!" she would cry. "If you love me, you'll stop me!"

He kept struggling to move, but he couldn't. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He could only watch as Jinx disappeared among the ocean of black.

Among the blackness, he heard her voice ring out.

"Am I worth it?"

And all he could think was.

"You always will be."

* * *

I find that couple so cute :3 ~Adovia Jaigh


	2. Be My Escape

**Title:** Love's Playlist

**Chapter:** 2. Be My Escape – Beast BoyxRaven

**Summary:** Basically little short stories, all unrelated to each other, that revolve around certain songs. Ranges from fights and make-ups to just short cute stories. Includes: Beast BoyxRaven, RobinxStarfire, CyborgxBumblebee, and Kid FlashxJinx.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Teen Titans or the music! This is simply for fun.

**Notes:** I think this song is so adorable. :3 I like singing it along, even though I'm sick right now and it sounds like crap. xD Any who, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that verse suits them pretty well? Enjoy!

* * *

_I fought you for so long,_

_I should have let you in._

_Oh how we regret those things we do._

_And all I was trying to do,_

_Was save my own skin,_

_But so were you._

_So were you._

_..._

Shouts. Screams. A sarcastic comment. The occasional broken vase going flying. Yeah, that basically summed it up. They were both tired of it, but they couldn't do anything about it. Beast Boy had long since admitted his feelings for the quiet, mysterious girl. He had even told her. Yet, Raven refused to admit it, couldn't bring herself to.

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Beast Boy. Not today."

"No. Tell me."

"If I even thought about letting out a power emotion such as love—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Things can break. But why won't you risk it?"

At this, Raven was stumped. This was new to what seemed like the same conversation they have been having. Why didn't she want to risk it? Was it because she was afraid of what lurked behind this emotion?

Beast Boy realized her confusion, but instead of helping, stayed quiet so she could concentrate on her answer. He gave a small smirk. He had managed to dumbfound the smart girl who always called him names. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Beast Boy," her quiet voice almost didn't make it to his ears. "Is heartbreak an emotion?"

"Maybe," he answered, his voice thoughtful.

"I think," she cleared her throat before continuing. "I think I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be."

"I didn't mean to be rude before. I just don't—"

"You just don't want to betrayed."

"Exactly," she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "How did you know?"

"I'm the same why."

"Then why—?"

"I'm willing to risk everything for you, Raven."

* * *

There's just not enough happy stories for them. :S


End file.
